Stuck Together It's Mesmerizing
by WhiteHeadPhones19
Summary: Jake just came to school and Miley thinks she doesn't like him. But when she realizes her feelings for him, will other feelings get mixed? Bad summary, I know. So just read and review please. Miley&Jake a little Lilly&Oliver.
1. Stuck with Ego boy

This will be set after the episode 'New Kid in School'. So Miley still thinks she doesn't like Jake. But Jake likes Miley. This will be mostly Miley's point of view. In others pov, it will be shorter.

**Stuck with ego boy**

Miley's POV

Miley was in her room talking on the phone to Lilly. It was almost midnight.

"So Miles are we still on for shopping tomorrow evening?" Lilly said with a yawn.

"Yep, do you want Oliver to come?" I said with a grin. Lilly could tell I was grinning from the tone I used in my voice.

"It's shopping Miley. You know Oliver wouldn't like that. And I know what you're thinking but it's not going to work because I do not have feelings like that." she said trying to stress her last point but failed.

"Riiight, well guess what? Denial is the first part, but let's not go into that right now I just heard the Hannah line ring." I said, and then ran over to my other phone. "Besides we should both get to bed."

"Oh wait Miley, one more thing. You left before the announcements after school. They said there isn't-"

"Sorry Lilly I have to get this one bye" I told her quickly.

"Alright see ya, but don't blame me."

The next morning I ran downstairs a few minutes before school was going to start.

"Try not to stay up so late again Miley. You're gonna be late for school." Robbie said as he was running out to the car with Miley.

"Yeah I know Daddy, I'm sorry."

A few minutes later they drove up to school and nobody was outside, except for Jake Ryan who was darting out of his ride.

"Wow I guess I'm later than I thought." I said as I got out of the car.

"At least you've got this guys company to walk you to class and give you a good excuse."

"Very funny Dad." I said with a smirk and waved him away.

I darted toward the doors the same time as Jake. We both opened them at the same time but it was locked. We looked inside and all the lights were off.

"Oh man! Teachers day!" We said at the same time. I looked at him and we both laughed at each other.

"Gosh I can't believe this! Lilly was trying to tell me about the announcements last night but I had to grab my Hann…I-I mean I had an important call." I said nervously as we sat on a bench near the entrance. Wow I can't believe I almost slipped! "So uh, what's you're excuse?"

"Well you know celebrity stuff. I was busy too." Jake sighed and smiled his signature smile.

"It's a little hot out here isn't it? Why am I wearing a jacket?" he said talking more to himself. I watched as he took off his jacket and stuffed it into his school bag. He sat next to me and stretched his arms. Oh wow, that shirt is really tight! It really brings out his muscles...What! I can't be thinking that. I am not attracted to this guy...am I? I turned away quickly and couldn't help it but blush. I think he noticed because he smiled at me.

"Well umm…I-I guess we better call our rides back." I wanted to change the subject.

I fumbled through my purse for my phone, trying to clear my head. I searched furiously and couldn't find it. Jake was looking for his at the same time.

"Oh man! I was in such a hurry; I left my phone at home. I'm such an idiot!" I said, and then looked at Jake who chuckled at this.

"It's ok; it looks like I did the same thing. I guess we think alike huh?" he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. Great, I'm stuck here with ego boy.

**A/N** What do you think? This is my first fanfic on and in a story format. Review please and I'll keep going. I'll try to keep my posts fast after reviews. Thanks.


	2. Maybe this isn't so bad

**Maybe this isn't so bad**

"It's ok; it looks like I did the same thing. I guess we think alike huh?" he said with a smile. Great, I'm stuck here with ego boy.

"Yeah I guess so. Well what are we supposed to do now? Our houses are a really long walk from here."

"We better start walking then, shouldn't we?" he said as he stood up. I did the same.

How can he be so sweet about this? Well that gives me one reason to like him. Wait what am I thinking?!

"Miley are you ok? Hello?" he asked as he smiled. I realized I had been smiling at him for a few seconds while I was thinking.

"Oh, yeah! I just...w-we better get going" I blushed and walked off quickly. Jake caught up right beside me. Luckily he didn't dwell on that and changed the subject.

"So which way are we going? Our houses are in different directions you know."

"That's right, I never thought about that. Are you saying you want to walk with me?" I said with a smirk. He blushed at this.Oh he is so cute when he-uuugh stop thinking about that!

"Well...I-I mean it is a long walk. Hey I have an idea. How about we go to Rico's? It is a little closer and we could ask someone there to use their phone." he said quickly, trying to cover up his first point.

"That's true we could ask for a phone there. But you know Jake?"

"Yeah?" he said with a nervous smile.

"This isn't just about a phone is it? You're trying to ask me out aren't you?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah ok, I figured this is the perfect chance. You know, just the two of us stuck out here for awhile. So how about it?"

"Yeah you were kind of cute, the way you tried to ask me." Woah, did I really just say that?! Jake smiled after I said that.

"Wow thanks Miles. You know our parents think we're at school. So we could spend all day together…only if you want to."

"I don't know Jake. Wouldn't that be really long for a first date?"

"So are you saying you want to go out?" he said with his signature smile.

Oh darn why did I have to say that! And why does he always have to smile like that? It just makes me melt. Maybe he really isn't so bad.

"Yeah ok, I guess so." I blushed at his smile. "But let's just start with a smoothie at Rico's. I missed breakfast."

"Good idea. I didn't eat either." He said a little disappointment in his voice.

We started walking and talked almost the whole way. Jake told me stuff that nobody else knew (besides the cast and crew), about upcoming _Zombie High_ episodes. I wasn't too excited about it, but I thought it was nice of him to tell me.

"That sounds really cool Jake. I can't wait for that one." I tried to show some enthusiasm.

"Oh and guess what? Hannah Montana is going to guest star on that episode too."

"Wow that's…What! Have you told her manager?! My dad never said...I-I mean I w-wwas just wondering if you've asked her yet. You know this is all so sudden?" I said this quickly after I saw the confused look on Jakes face. I have to learn to stop babbling.

"Well no we haven't asked yet. But I'm pretty sure she'll say yes. And what was that for? Don't you like Hannah?" He said still confused.

"Of course I do, I'm thrilled. It was just a little surprising, but I still can't wait. Oh look we're here"

I quickly ran over and sat at the bar at Rico's, hoping he would forget the subject. Jake still looked a bit confused but let it go and sat next to me. We ordered some smoothies and decided to drink them out on the beach. So we started walking along the beach. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy. Sure he does have a big ego, but sometimes he sure can get really sweet. Wait so what am I trying to say...

"This looks like a good spot. Do you want to sit down?" Jake said this and looked deep into my eyes.

"Oh...sure." I said slowly

I stared right back at him as we both sat down. He had me mesmerized with his beautiful eyes. And it was only for about 5 seconds. It was amazing but I just didn't want to admit it. Am I really falling for him? I realized this then looked away quickly and stared out at the ocean.

"The...umm...the sky is really clear today. Everything is uhh…is really pretty." I said, blushing. Even though I was looking the other way, I could still feel Jakes eyes on me.

**A/N** Wow! Thanks for all those reviews. That was fast. I hope you all like this next one.


	3. You're so Mesmerizing

Disclaimer: (sorry forgot) I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did I wouldn't be living here.

**You're so Mesmerizing**

"The...umm...the sky is really clear today. Everything is uhh…is really pretty." I said, blushing. Even though I was looking the other way, I could still feel Jakes eyes on me

"Yeah I know." Jake said. I saw him smiling at me out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to look back but I didn't know what would happen if he had me mesmerized again. "You know Miley? You are kind of hard to figure out sometimes. I've never seen this side of you before. You're usually blowing me off at school all the time. Yet here you are now, with this new side that just has me mesmerized." Jake said and smiled.

Wow we really do think alike. And he just couldn't get rid of that smile again, not that I'm complaining. It's just the kind of smile that makes me go weak all over. But I still hadn't looked at him. I just knew he was smiling by the sound of his voice.

"There could be another side to me that you might also get to see." I mumbled without thinking. What am I thinking? Do I really trust him? I haven't known him very long.

Luckily the waves were a little loud so he didn't hear everything.

"What did you say?" he said as he scooted a closer to me. We had been sitting a few feet apart.

"Oh nothing. I just said thanks, that's sweet."

I decided to take a chance and look over at him. I didn't realize how close he had moved next to me. Now our shoulders were almost touching. After I noticed this my eyes darted towards his again. How come I never noticed him like this before?

"How come I never noticed before?" Oh no I said that out load didn't I?!

"Noticed what?" Jake said slowly moving closer to me.

"I-It's just that...well you've got me mesmerized too." I said while we were both still staring deep into each others eyes.

I hadn't noticed, but I was slowly moving closer to Jake too. Then before I knew it, Jake suddenly kissed me. To my surprise I didn't pull away. I thought I would but something told me not to. He was just so electrifying! After only 10 seconds I stopped.

"Wow Jake, you've got me electrified." I whispered and he smiled. There he goes with that smile again and now I can't help but blush.

"Thanks…and guess what? I'm on a wire." He said with a cheesy grin.

"Gettin' together and we're on fire." I finished his sentence and laughed "How cheesy can you get boy?"

"It depends. But you know? When you said that just now, you reminded me of someone I know. In fact you two sound a lot alike."

Jake kept looking into my eyes as he was deep in thought. Oh no! I can't tell him now. I mean I shouldn't tell him at all…wait what am I saying?!

"Uhh…really? Wh-who do I sound like? I shouldn't sound like anyone but myself should I?" I was getting more nervous now and Jake could tell.

"Well I guess not but what's wrong Miles?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking that…" I guess I better do it now. I shouldn't keep secrets if we're going to be together like this. I mean I can trust him right? "…that I know who you think I sound like."

"Really? Who is it then?" he said with a little excitement.

It was hard, but I tore away from his gaze and looked back toward the ocean. I took a deep breath and started singing the chorus to one of my songs quietly:

"_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song"_

I waited a few seconds then looked back over at Jake. He was just simply smiling like he was waiting for me to sing.

"Soo…does that answer your question?"

**A/N** Thanks again for the quick reviews! Oh and how have the chapter lengths been? Too short, too long?


	4. Leading me on

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Hannah Montana!

**Leading me on**

"Soo…does that answer your question?" I wanted to break the awkward silence between us.

"Yeah, actually it confirms it." Jake smirked at me.

"What are you talking about? You don't seem very surprised like any normal person would be about now. You do know what I'm talking about right? That I'm Hannah Montana."

"Well that's because I sort of figured it out."

"What?!" I said, slightly shocked.

"Remember that time I met you backstage a few concerts ago and you still didn't like me then?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." I chuckled

"Well that was one hint. Then when I looked into your eyes as Hannah and right now as just you, I knew you were the same person. Plus you slipped up on how you didn't know you were going to be on _Zombie High_." He laughed

"Oh man am I that obvious?"

"Yeah you better work on that. But sometimes I can see why you don't want all the attention. This is a pretty good idea. Thanks for telling me. Its nice to know you trust me."

"Yeah I figured I shouldn't keep any secrets from you if we're going to be togeth…" I stopped in mid sentence, realizing what I was saying.

"Are you serious?! You want me don't you?" Jake said really excited.

"W-wait wait I didn't mean. I never said that." I couldn't think of what to say because I didn't want to admit that I did really like him.

"Oh yes you did, you said it first. Admit it; you want us to be together." Jake smirked at me.

"Alright fine, maybe I do now that I saw this other side of you too. I guess I only knew the Jake at school, that was always so full of himself you know."

"Yeah I know, but I just smile and act for the publicity. So thanks Miley, I'm glad you finally gave me a chance and got to know the real me."

"Well it's not like I had a choice, I mean come on we're stuck here with lot's of time...hey I'm only kidding" I said quickly because of the hurt expression he wore. "Of course I would take the time. I knew there was a decent human being in there somewhere." Jake smiled his signature again at this. I love it so much. Love? No I haven't gone that far...have I...?

"You're right, thanks. Speaking of being stuck here, you know we don't have to be. We can always ask for a phone."

"Yeah I know. But I kind of like to pretend we are now. How about you?"

"Sounds like fun to me."

He stood up and reached for my hand to help me up. When he pulled me up he pulled hard. So I fell forward on him and I threw my arms around him to keep my balance.

"Hey! You did that on purpose didn't you?" I laughed and looked at him. I was still hugging him and now our faces were just inches apart.

"Maybe." Jake smiled and we kissed again. It was long and electrifying. I pulled away first.

"Listen, why don't we go do something else now. We can do this later." I don't know why, but I just didn't want to spend all day kissing.

"Yeah ok, that's fine. What else can we do?" he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Come on Jake, you don't really want to spend all day kissing do you?"

"Well I don't know, what's wrong with that?"

"Jake are you serious? What kind of relationship is that?"

"Hey, I'm only kidding. You're just so electrifying and I can't get enough. But you're right; kissing all day wouldn't help me to get to know you better."

"Thanks Jake. I know it is pretty electrifying. But I just feel like doing something else right now."

"Alright it looks like..." he looked at his watch."...we have about five hours till school is supposed to end. Do you wanna catch a movie?"

"Sure that sounds nice. I guess it's not that far of a walk from here."

We both held hands and walked off the beach. Within a few minutes we arrived at the movie theater and were trying to decide on a movie.

**A/N** I love everyone's reviews! Now I love this place too, so I'm staying here. : )


	5. The movies

**The movies**

Jakes POV

"So what are you in the mood for? A Comedy, horror, or romance?" Miley emphasized the last one and smiled at me. Oh how I love her smile.

"Well I would like a horror, but anything you want is fine with me."

"Oh you would. Everyone knows why guys always pick horror movies when they're on a date."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said trying to suppress my grin.

"Of course you do, I can see right through you" she laughed. "You just want me to grab onto you during the whole movie." She smirked

"Well...uhh maybe. What if I'm just in the mood for a horror?" I tried to be convincing.

"Oh give it up Jake, who is ever in the mood for a horror? Anyway we aren't having our first fight already are we?" Miley smiled as she said this and I just blushed.

"No we aren't. You're right seeing a horror movie isn't all I've got on my mind."

"That's ok, but you're in luck. Because any movie we see, I was going to hug you anyway." She smiled and we walked inside.

I bought us tickets for some romance film. When we walked into the theater, there wasn't anyone in there except a few couples. Ironic huh?

"So Miley have you ever heard about this movie before?" I asked as we walked to some seats near the back.

"Yeah, Lilly saw it. She said she liked it." She said as we sat down.

"Well it seems pretty popular among couples." I said and then pointed out some of the people in the theater to Miley, she giggled.

"I didn't notice them. That is pretty funny." Oh wow, there's that laugh again.

Miley's POV

A few seconds after Jake pointed all the other couples out to me, I looked back over at him. He was looking deep into my eyes. He had me mesmerized again.

"Come on Jake, you know what that look does to me." I whispered. The movie just started but neither of us broke eye contact.

"Yeah I know." He smiled and started to move close to me.

"No Jake not here. The movie just barely started."

"Come on Miley, why do you think they are here?" he gestured toward some couples who were already making out.

"I know but we've only really gotten to know each other for like, half a day. Don't you think that would be rushing it a bit?"

"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry. We should take it slow."

He sighed and turned in his seat to watch the movie. I felt kind of bad about blowing him off again, so I thought about it through the movie. I don't what Lilly saw in this, it's really boring. About half way through I turned to Jake and whispered to him.

"Listen Jake I'm sorry but you know what I realized? Within these few hours I think we got to know each other better than anyone else. Don't you think?"

"Yeah I do, thanks Miley. So about earlier, I know you said you didn't want to kiss all day-

I cut him off with a kiss. I don't know what compelled me but I just did it. Then he kissed back and we kept for a minute or two.

"Wow Miles, that was amazing. Are you sure this isn't to fast?"

"Thanks Jake, I'm sure. But just not through an entire movie like them. I don't know how they do it."

"Yeah I know, I'm not ready for that either." Jake laughed.

I laid my head on Jake's shoulder until the end of the movie. After the movie, we walked out and sat on a bench outside of the theater.

"Gosh, I don't know how I'm going to tell Lilly. She is never going to believe this." I said.

"Yeah I know. It's kind of surprising the way things work out sometimes. But you are happy about us right?"

"Of course I am. It's just that...well you've met Lilly and she thought I always hated you. But that was until I got to know the real you. I guess I'm just not sure what to tell her."

"Well Miley, you better think quick." I noticed Jakes eyes darted over my shoulder and back again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just turn around."

I turned just to see Lilly walking into the theater with Oliver.

**A/N** I'm glad you all are enjoying it. Keep reviewing and I'll post. (:


	6. Talking about guys

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and Hannah Montana doesn't own me.

**Talking about guys**

I turned just to see Lilly walking into the theater with Oliver. She didn't see me and Jake but I had suddenly forgotten about him because my mind turned to them. Why in the heck were they together? I knew Lilly always tried to tell me she didn't have feelings for him but how could she do this behind my back. They weren't holding hands or anything so I shouldn't just assume that...but before I knew it I was up on my feet and almost at the door, Jake was right behind me. I yanked the door open and Lilly was still at the entrance.

"Lilly what are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too Miley." Oliver said with a bit of annoyance.

"Ok sorry. I was just wondering what you two are doing here...together?"

"Oh I don't know we just felt like walking around inside of a movie theater" she said sarcastically. "We're here to see a movie! What else? But I could ask you two the same question." Lilly smirked.

Oh no she was right. I totally forgot Jake was right next to me! Now I have a lot more explaining to do.

"Alright fine. I ended up going to school since neither of us heard the announcement. After we realized that nobody else was there, our rides were gone. And both of us forgot our cell phones. So then we decided to walk to Rico's."

"It's a date. This entire day has been a date." Jake smiled.

"Hey, I only agreed to go because…I missed breakfast...and I wanted a smoothie." I playfully punched him in the shoulder."

"Whatever, you knew you really wanted to go anyway." Jake said. He smiled again. He's amazing, doesn't his face ever get tired?

"Ooh I see where this is going. You are finally together now aren't you? Lilly smirked.

"Uh...Lilly let's talk over here for a sec. Hold on guys we'll be right back."

I pulled Lilly over to a bench out of earshot. Oliver and Jake began talking.

"Finally together? W-what is that supposed to mean?" I tried to act like I had no clue what she was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about. You knew Jake always liked you and you liked him. You just wouldn't admit it."

"Lilly I-It's just...well I...ok you're right! Uugh why does he have to be so cute? It's not only that but I really got to know him at the beach today. There's a whole new side to him then the one I see at school."

"It's like he told you when we first met him. He's really not a bad guy and he thinks you're cute."

"Yeah I guess that's why I thought I should give him a chance. And it was sure worth it." I stared out into space dreamily. Lilly caught me before I could stop.

"Miles, what happened at the beach?" she said really excited.

"I think we should talk later." I said while glancing quickly at Jake. "It looks like Oliver and Jake are waiting. Oh yeah Oliver's here. Lilly what's up with you two and why haven't you told me?"

"Come on Miley, I told you before there isn't anything between us. I tried to call you but you didn't answer. So Oliver and I just went anyway."

"Yeah ok Lilly" I smiled as we got up and walked over to the guys.

We talked about seeing another movie but decided to wait a few days. We all wanted to see a new one that would be out on Saturday. So Lilly called her Mom to give us a ride. When I got home I explained to my Dad that it was a teacher's day off.

"Wow, next time you better be more careful. So what have you been doing all this time then?" Robbie said curiously

"Oh uh, not much just umm...hanging out at the beach with my friends. Yeah." Which was partly true. Jake is my friend...maybe more. Then I saw Lilly and Oliver. But technically they weren't at the beach... "I think I'm gonna go up to my room now." I said with a wide grin.

"Well alright then, dinner will be ready in a couple hours." he totally bought it.

"Ok, thanks Daddy." I shouted because I was already half way up the stairs.

I called Lilly over. I decided this was all too good to tell her over the phone. When she came over she ran right into my room and sat beside me on my bed.

"Ok quick, I wanna hear everything!" she said a little over excited.

"Ok but first will you promise you won't freak out?"

"No way! You already told him?! How?"

"Well there goes half of our conversation. How did you figure that out so fast girl?"

"Miles come on. If you start out by telling me not to freak out, then I know it's for a big reason and of course I'm gonna freak."

"Fine. So anyway I told him because there is just something about him. And his eyes...they are so mesmerizing. Plus that kiss was really electrifying so I knew I-"

"Kiss?! You kissed?!"

**A/N** Not much of a cliff hanger but the next one is going to be awesome. So just review and you'll see. Thanks so much to everyone that reviews. And SweetSouthernGal you rock!


	7. We're stuck again!

Disclaimer:I do not own Hannah...Montana...

**We're stuck again!**

"Kiss?! You kissed?!"

"Lilly calm down." I laughed. "Yes we kissed. It was just the right moment and Jake also told me that there was this whole other side to me he'd never seen before. So that's when I knew I should tell him."

"Aww, that's so sweet. So how'd you tell him?"

"Well first he told me I sounded like someone he knew and I figured t

At was the perfect time. So I told I knew who, I looked back at the ocean and sang the chorus to If We Were A Movie."

"That is so cute. So what did he think? Was he surprised?"

"My gosh I cannot believe that boy" I laughed as I just remembered his reaction. "I was more surprised than him. Guess what he did to me?"

"What? Did he already know?"

"You know sometimes you think a little to fast. It's not even funny."

"Hey, I get ahead once or twice."

"Anyway, remember he met Hannah first? Well after he met me, he's been leading me on. Because he noticed that I keep slipping up about Hannah stuff."

"Wow he's pretty smart. That's kind of funny he would do that."

"Yeah I know. But it's just everytime he looks deep into my eyes, there's just something about him. Something that made feel like I can trust him."

"Ooh, sounds like someones in love." Lilly smiled at me.

"Love? Are you kidding me? Lilly that just...totally makes sense! Once something compelled me to kiss him and I couldn't explain it. Oh man you're right." I said as I flopped back on my bed.

"What's wrong now Miles? I thought you were happy about it."

"I know I should be but it's complicated. I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way back?"

"Well you already know he likes you."

"I know Lilly but that's not the same thing. Wait a minute, this is just like you with Oliver. You're not sure he will return you're feelings. So how about-

"B-but" Lilly tried to cut in.

"Hey you know I'm right. So how about we all watch a movie here instead, on Saturday. Then confess our feelings."

"Alright fine I admit it. But you don't think it'll be that easy do you?" She said while I smiled at her.

"Sure why not? You have to admit we both caught some great guys."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Let's do it then."

I called Jake and Lilly called Oliver about the change in plans. During school on Friday I began to anticipate the next day less and less. Lilly walked up to me by my locker.

"Lilly, now I'm nervous about tomorrow. Why am I so nervous?"

"Hey don't ask me, this was you're idea."

I just gave Lilly a look.

"I'm only kidding. Look I think you're feeling the same way I did awhile ago about Oliver. So just try not to worry. Everything will turn out."

"Yeah maybe your right. Listen I think I'm going to spend a few hours at the city library after school. Maybe relax a little and catch up on some homework."

"Alright I might stop by later."

"Okay, See ya Lilly."

A few hours after school I went to the library. I studied at a small table in the basement. It was quieter down there. Later I went in an isle to look for a book. Suddenly I saw someone I never expected to see here.

"Well well, I never thought I'd find a zombie slayer in a library."

Jake spun around from the books he was looking at and walked towards me.

"Hey it's possible." he smirked

"So what are you doing here then?"

"Oh you know just catching up on homework and stuff."

"Yeah same here. I've been busy lately too."

"Oh I can't wait for tomorrow, it sounds like fun."

"Uh yeah, it sure will be." Hopefully. Oh that reminds me..."You know Lilly said she might stop by. I wonder why she hasn't."

"Well it looks like the library is supposed to close about now." he said after looking at his watch.

"Really? Wow I can't believe I've been here that long. Well it is getting late so that could be why she didn't." I gathered up my stuff into my school bag. "Ok we better hurry then before it..." suddenly almost all of the lights went off "...closes."

**A/N **Your reviews rock everyone, thanks!


	8. Not alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

**Not alone**

"Ok we better hurry then before it..." suddenly almost all of the lights went off "...closes. Uh oh! Jake what are we going to do?!" I was a little frightened.

"Well first we better run to the doors and see if everyone is really gone."

"I cannot believe this! Aren't they supposed to check the whole building first?" I gasped as we were quickly running towards the nearest doors.

"Well we were in the very corner of the basement. Maybe they didn't see us."

"Yeah I know. Oh look, these doors lead upstairs." I said as we came to a set of doors. We both tried opening one but they were locked. "Oh Man! Who locks doors to a basement?"

"Well now we know the library does."

"Very funny Jake. Ok I'll just have to call my Dad and see if he can call the library people to get us out. At least this time I remembered my cell phone."

"Yeah me too. And don't worry, at least they didn't turn out all the lights."

"Yeah I guess that makes me feel better...You have got to be kidding me!" I just looked at my phone. It said no signal. "My phone doesn't get any signal down here." I whined

"Oh yeah, It's probablly because of the cement walls. You know being in the basement and all."

"Yeah I forgot. Wait, quick check your phone!" I grabbed Jakes phone out of his hand because I was a little too anxious. He didn't mind. "Uugh! Stupid cell phone services! What are we supposed to do now Jake? We're probablly going to be stuck here all night." I whined again.

"Hey Miley, calm down It'll be fine. Look there are even a few couches down here. Now we can sleep if we want."

"I know but my Dad is going to be so worried. And how can you be so calm about this Jake?"

"Well I figure the only thing we can do is wait till morning, when the library opens again. So why make a big deal if there is nothing else we can do?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well why don't we bring our stuff to those couches and get more comfort- Did you hear that?"

I had suddenly heard a thud but it was hard to tell where it was coming from because the basement was pretty big. But we were in a smaller room, sort of like a lounge. The room had a few couches and a big bean bag chair. So we walked out into a bigger area and decided to find out what it was.

"Yeah I heard it too. It came from over there." Jake whispered and pointed to an isle of books.

"It just sounded like some books fell off... wait listen..." I was whispering too. "Now I hear voices too."

"Nice going, now we have to pick these up." One person said.

"Sorry but It's a little dark over here you know? Lets go in that room. There's a light on in there." The other voice said.

Jake and I couldn't see them but we heard them walking towards us.

"Jake doesn't that sound a lot like...?" I whispered and turned the corner to find Lilly and Oliver.

"Lilly!" I ran and hugged her. I was so excited to have my best friends here.

**A/N **Thanks again for the reviews! Yeah I noticed that last typo, but it was too late.


	9. I hope you're not thinking that

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana...

**I hope you're not thinking that**

"Lilly!" I ran and hugged her. I was so excited to have my best friend here.

"Oh hey Miley! How did you get locked in?"

"Well Jake and I were talking in the corner then realized it was about to close. Obviously they don't look thoroughly enough."

"Tell me about it. All the bathrooms we're taken upstairs so I waited down here for Lilly." Oliver said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Ha ha, yeah sorry about that. Anyway I told you I'd stop by and decided to bring Oliver along. So here I am." Lilly said sarcastically.

"Yeah here we all are, stuck in a library for the entire night!" I was still frustrated but my spirits had lifted slightly at the sight of more friends.

"Well look at the bright side, we don't have to sleep on the floor." Lilly said

"Oh yeah that's right." I had forgotten about that.

"And we can read if we get bored." Jake said

"Ha, funny Jake." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I just remembered..." Lilly opened her school bag. "...I brought my bag and I have a pack of cards in here!"

"Lilly that's awesome. Now we've got something to pass some time."

We played card games until it got late. Then we decided to try and sleep on the couches.

"Well there are only two couches and that big bean bag chair. So I'll take the floor. You guys can sleep on the other stuff." Jake said

"Oh Jake, that's so sweet. Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah it's no problem. I want you guys to be comfortable."

"Thanks Jake. Well how about Oliver and I each take a couch and you take that big bean bag Miley." Lilly said with a half yawn

"Sounds good too me, good night you guys."

We tried to get comfortable and go to sleep. Jake lay on the floor next to the bean bag. I woke up a few hours later from my bean bag being moved a little. I couldn't believe I actually slept. It wasn't as comfortable as it looked. The movement was Jake. He had come to lie next to me.

"Jake what are you doing?" I whispered.

"I couldn't sleep and there's enough room on this for both of us isn't there?" He smiled. I was even more uncomfortable now.

**A/N **Ooh what's gonna happen next? Don't worry nothing bad. So how was that chapter? Sorry so short.


	10. Now You're Not So Mesmerizing

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah

**Now You're Not So Mesmerizing**

"I couldn't sleep and there's enough room on this for both of us isn't there?" He smiled. I was even more uncomfortable now.

"Yeah I know there is but, I'm not very comfortable with this Jake."

"Well Miley, you know-"

"Please tell me that trying to go right to sleep is the only thing on your mind right now?" I was whispering but Lilly and Oliver were still fast asleep.

Jake fell silent for a minute. I jumped up off the bean bag and then turned to face him.

"Oh gosh! Y-You've got to be kidding me. Jake I just met you."

"No Miley It's not what you're thinking. Ok so maybe it is, maybe I was thinking about it b-but I'm sorry. Listen I guess I'm just excited about having a girlfriend. So now that we're here, I'm not sure what to do." He stood up too.

"Well I didn't actually think I was you're girlfriend yet. I thought I wanted to be but...but now you're just rushing things a little too much. So if you don't know what to do in a situation like this then I'm sorry too Jake, because it's over." I said quietly.

He actually scared me a little when he said he thought about it. So I had to say this. I knew I was going to regret it, because it hurt me just as much as I hurt him. I could tell by the look on his face. But I still had to say it. I hope he can change because I didn't really want to have to say that.

"Yeah…ok. I understand. Still friends?" he whispered sadly.

I just turned away and lay back down on the bean bag. I didn't know what to say after that. Then I heard Jake situate himself on the floor again.

I hardly slept the rest of the night because my thoughts were filled with a person I thought I could trust…Jake. He had been such a sweet guy before. How can he be thinking like this now? Maybe the guy I see at school really is the only side to him. Wow, now I know things are going to be awkward between us if I don't do something about it. Well he should really be the one to. I should just talk to Lilly.

Before I knew it, it was morning and I still only had a few hours of sleep. Then we heard some doors being unlocked. We hid in an isle, and then slipped out the doors before anyone saw us. I called my Dad for a ride. We sat on a bench outside to wait.

"So how's you're Dad Miley?" Lilly asked

"He was pretty worried but not so much, knowing that I wasn't alone. Of course now I'm grounded for a week starting Monday. This is because both times I got stuck; I didn't call him right away." I sighed

"What? You couldn't help that. There was no signal. Well I guess the first time you could have found a phone." Lilly said

"Yeah I know. That's why. I didn't let him know where I was that whole day."

"Wow. So anyway how'd you guys sleep? I slept like a baby." Oliver said.

"Aww of course you did." Lilly smirked at him. "I didn't toss too much. Couches aren't as bad as I thought. What about you Miley? How was that bean bag?"

I glanced over at Jake. He was sitting on the same bench, a few feet away from me. He hadn't spoken at all since I last talked to him. His eyes darted towards mine for a few seconds and then down again.

"Oh, it was ok. I actually didn't get very much sleep. It wasn't as comfortable as I thought." I said this while looking at Jake. But he was still looking down at the ground.

**A/N **I know my chapters seem to be getting shorter, so I'll work on that. Thanks again for the reviews!


	11. Someone was listening

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

**Someone was listening**

"Oh, it was ok. I actually didn't get very much sleep. It wasn't as comfortable as I thought." I said this while looking at Jake. But he was still looking down at the ground.

"Ok then" Lilly said with a curious look. "So are we still on for tonight?"

"Actually, if it's alright with everyone, could we get together next weekend instead? I really need a nap. Like I said before I hardly got any sleep last night" I yawned

"Yeah it's cool with me. I called my Mom while you called you're Dad. She let me off because she knew I couldn't do anything." Oliver said

"Same here. I'll call you later then Miles." Lilly said. She was looking at me in her way that she knew something else was wrong. Something more then not enough sleep.

"Alright thanks you guys. Oh look there's my Dad. Let's go." I said as my Dad pulled up.

As we got into the car I looked over at Lilly and gave her a half nod. To let her know that there was still something else bothering me. Jake was still quiet as he got in. In fact the entire ride was quite. But it wasn't very far and everyone was dropped off at their house.

"You still understand why you're grounded, right Miles?" Robbie asked as we walked into our house.

"Yes Dad. I promise I will always call if I'm at a different place then I say." I said with a tired tone.

"Alright then. I think I'll drop it to just a few days now that you know. But remember you're grounding starts Monday. It sounds like you need some sleep. Go on up to bed"

"I know, thanks Daddy. Good night."

I walked upstairs at the same time Jackson was coming downstairs.

"Ha ha! You're in trouble aren't you? What'd you do, huh?" Jackson asked as he was walking downstairs. I just playfully hit him in the head with my bag as I passed him.

"I never do anything" I said sarcastically and looked back at him and smiled.

I could only sleep for a few hours because I had too much on my mind. I needed to talk to Lilly now. I hope she can help me out. I asked if she could come over instead. She came right up to my room within minutes.

"Hey Lilly thanks for coming."

"Sure no problem. So did you get some sleep?"

"A little but I'm still tired. Anyway I wanted to tell you something about Jake. He did something last night, so now I-"

"It's ok Miley you don't really need to explain much more because I kinda...well I was sort of awake during you're little conversation." Lilly admitted a little nervously.

"What?! Lilly why didn't you say anything? Although I do have to say you're good at faking." I added

"Oh thanks. Anyway, I figured you were handling it just fine."

"Yeah I know thanks. But it was still pretty awkward. I really didn't want to say that stuff to him. I was right though wasn't I? But what about that look in his eyes that I thought I could trust? I just don't understand it. Why he would want to do something like that? Now everything just flipped around and I'm not sure how to handle this."

"Well I think you should talk to him at school on Monday?"

"Lilly do you know how awkward that would be?" I flopped back on my bed.

"Miley, you know you're going to have to face him sooner or later."

"Yeah I guess you're right. But I won't have any idea what to say. Don't you think he should be the one to try and change things?"

"Yeah that's true, you didn't do anything. So he should realize his mistake."

"Lilly it's Jake; I don't think he'll be very fast at..." I had just remembered something. "Oh my gosh I forgot! I did do something. He asked if we could still be friends but I didn't say anything. I just turned on him and went back to bed. I had no idea what to say right then. That's why he was so quiet. Because he didn't think I would let him back into my life. Oh Lilly I feel horrible. I should give him a second chance shouldn't I?"

"Oh I didn't hear that part. I fell asleep. But Miley I think the first step is to talk to him. Who knows, he probably has something to say. And I'm sure he wants a second chance."

"Yeah you're right. I think I'll just face him at school on Monday. After that I'm only grounded for a few days. I told my Dad what I learned, so he took off half the week."

"That's cool. Now we can do something this weekend. Well I gotta go but I'll see you at school."

"Alright thanks Lilly, see ya."

**A/N **My chapter updates might not be as fast as they used to, but the chapters will be longer. And just a reminder, this fanfic is now rated 'T'. Thanks again for the reviews.


	12. The phone booth

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

**The phone booth**

After school on Monday, Lilly came up and talked to me as I got some things out of my locker. I had been trying to avoid Jake that day.

"Miley I know what you're doing. You can't keep avoiding Jake all day."

"Ok Lilly that's weird, I was just thinking that."

"Well it was kind of obvious but, you know you two need to talk."

Just then Oliver walked past us as he was on his way out the doors. He stopped to say bye really quick.

"Oh see you later Oliver." I said

"Yeah see you tomorrow guys. Uhh….bye Lilly." He said and glanced at Lilly nervously and she returned the look.

"Oh yeah I'll see you tomorrow then." She said and Oliver walked away quickly.

"Ok…that was weird. What is going on between you two?" I asked

"Umm…nothing really, it's not important. Anyway you're changing the subject." Lilly was looking nervous. "Look Jake is right over there at his locker." Lilly pointed across the hallway at Jake next to his locker.

"Oh yeah that's right, that used to be my old locker!" I was annoyed for nothing, and just making up an excuse to stall for time.

"See now you're just stalling for time. I thought you were over the whole locker thing."

"Alright now that's just freaky. Would you stop reading my mind?!" Now I was just annoyed.

"Relax Miley, but again it was kind of obvious you were making up an excuse. Well it's too late, now he's coming this way." Lilly said happily.

"Oh great, I suppose I should hear what he has to say."

"Ok well call me later with the details. Oh and remember to hurry out of school. Their cleaning or something again."

"Alright thanks. Bye Lilly." I said just as Jake stopped in front of me.

"Listen Miley, about that night, you know a few days ago? Well I've got something to say."

"Mhmm, I'm sure you do and what might that be?" I said with an icy tone and my arms folded. Whoa, why did I do that? I really did want to hear him out; I don't know what came over me.

"Oh well…" Jake looked a little hurt by how I sounded. "…I thought you might want to talk. I mean if you don't want to hear me out then I guess it is over." With that Jake looked at the ground as he walked away slowly.

"Jake wait! I'm sor-"

He cut me off with just a wave of his hand and walked out the doors. What am I doing? Why do I keep pushing him away? I really want the guy I knew before this happened. I guess I'm just afraid. That doesn't mean I should be treating him like this. I thought this as I ran out the doors after him. It was cloudy outside and looked like it was about to rain.

"Jake stop!" he was still walking slowly and flipped around quickly at the sound of my voice. I walked right up to him. "I'm sorry Jake. I do want to hear what you have to say."

"Thank you." He gave me a half smile. "So, I just wanted to say that right now-

Suddenly we heard thunder, we both looked up and it began to rain.

"Oh man, this is just great!" I said sarcastically.

"Well come on, let's hurry and run back inside."

We ran over to the doors and pulled them open...but they didn't open.

"What?! Why is the school closed already?" Jake asked

"Oh no I forgot. Lilly mentioned this to me earlier. She said it was closing early because they were cleaning or something."

"Well I guess that explains why everyon left so quickly."

"Yeah that's...oh man that means I missed the bus!" I just realized "Why would I pick today, of all days to take the bus?"

"Hey it's ok, I did the same thing."

"Oh great, don't you see what's happening Jake? We are stuck exactly like we were last week." I was being sarcastic.

"Except it wasn't raining Miley." Jake sort of smiled again looked down at me. I could tell that he was still a little sad.

"Oh no you're right. I totally forgot, now I'm soaked." I looked down and my shirt was almost see through. I'm glad I wore a tank top underneath. I folded my arms and looked up at Jake; he was looking in other directions pretending not to notice.

"Well is there any place close by that we can take cover from the rain?" he said

"Umm...yeah there is a small gas station about a block or two from here."

"That's a little far. Oh look! How about that phone booth?"

Jake pointed to a phone booth just across the street. It was the kind with a door, all the walls were sort of windows and it was big enough to hold two people comfortably.

"Jake I don't know. It doesn't look very big." I said unconvincingly. But he had already taken my hand, and was pulling me across the street toward the phone booth.

We slammed the door and set our school bags on the ground. It had more room then I thought and was very dry of course.

"Miley it's our best choice." he was looking out the door then turned to face me. Now the room felt smaller. "Are you ok now?"

"Uhh yeah..."I saw that look in his eyes again. Maybe he does deserve another chance. "...yeah I-I think I better call my Dad for a ride now. Would you like a ride?"

**A/N **Thanks again for the reviews. Don't worry, even though it'll be tough, they will get…


	13. I was going to forgive you

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

**I was going to forgive you**

"Uhh yeah..."I saw that look in his eyes again. Maybe he does deserve another chance. "...yeah I-I think I better call my Dad now. Would you like me to ask if he can take you home?"

"Sure that would be great. Thanks."

There was a small bench in the corner. I pulled it out and sat down to call my Dad.

"Hi Dad, listen I missed the bus and it started raining. Jake's here with me too and we are waiting in a phone booth to stay dry, because the school closed early. The phone booth is just across from the school. So could you come pick us up?"

"Sure no problem Miles. I'll be there in about 5 minutes. And thanks for calling me."

"You're welcome. Thanks Daddy, bye." I hung up my phone, looked out the window and folded my arms.

"Are you sure you're ok Miley?" Jake asked

"Yeah I'm fine, just…just a little cold." I said shivering.

Jake went over to open his school bag. He pulled out his jacket, draped it around me, and then sat on the ground next me on the bench.

"Thanks Jake that's nice. What about you?"

"No don't worry about it I'm fine." he smiled a little and I returned it.

"Oh so what was it you were saying before it started to rain?" I had almost forgotten.

"Oh yeah that's right. Well I was just going to say that right now you should have every reason to be mad at me and not trust me. Because what I did was wrong and stupid; I just wasn't thinking. So I just want you to know that I'll never do anything like that to you again…." He still held my gaze with a sad look in his eyes. He really wanted my trust back. "…so I'm sorry and well I-I guess that's all I have to say."

He turned and looked out the other window of the phone booth. There wasn't much to look at though, because the windows had gotten fogged up and blurry from the rain. I got off the bench and sat on the ground next to Jake.

"Thanks, I know you would never do that either. I really should give you a second chance."

Jake was still staring out the window while I was talking. I heard a small sniff.

"Jake what's wrong?" I said quietly and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It's really nothing. I know you wouldn't care anyway." His voice was slightly shaky.

"How can you say that? Of course I care." I can see why he thought I didn't. I wasn't treating him fairly.

"Really? You sure haven't acted like it."

"I know you're right, but I'm sorry ok. Listen I know I shouldn't have been treating you the way I have, so please tell me what's wrong."

"Alright I've...I've just never had a great friend like you and now I really screwed things up" he sniffed again.

"Well you don't have to be so hard on yourself. I wasn't really thinking that night either. I shouldn't have ignored you like that. So we both screwed up. What do you think we should do now? Start over?"

He turned away from the window and I looked back into his eyes. They still looked sad and he had a few tears on his face.

"As what? Friends, more then friends, what will you ever want to be?" he said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Well, what were we before, more then friends?"

"Yeah I guess, I mean that's what I want if you do. Do you trust me? Will you forgive me?"

I moved a little closer to him and gently wiped his cheek dry. Our faces were just inches away now.

"Of course I forgive you and I will always trust you. What about me? I shouldn't have been treating you like that. Do you forgive me?"

"I will always forgive you too. And what about being more then friends again, do you want that?"

"Well I think so but-"

"But? But what? What kind of an answer is that?" Jake suddenly stood up and raised his voice a little. "I just told you that everything I did to you was wrong and that I was sorry and now you still won't be with me?"

"Jake stop, why are you yelling at me? Can't we just be friends?" I stood up too and backed away from him a little.

"Alright I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just thought you trusted me now. Don't you want to be my girlfriend?" he was quieter now and held my hands in his.

"Well I did I just want…you know what I want? I want the guy I met before the night in the library. After that night I thought that the Jake at school was the only side there was. But what about that guy at the beach Jake? When you can find him then call me." I said quietly. Then I took my hands out of his and looked outside. My Dad just barely pulled up to the curb. Oh man we were so close. I do want him back but why did he have to yell at me?

**A/N **Don't worry, even though it'll be tough, they will get…stuck again. Just kidding, but maybe. Who knows? Love the reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying.


	14. Lilly and Oliver

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

**Lilly and Oliver**

As soon as I got home (we had dropped Jake off first) my Dad told me he was going to the store really quick.

"And Jackson is spending the night at a friends, so you will be alone for about 20 minutes. Why don't you call Lilly over for company?"

"Yeah I might, thanks Daddy I'll be fine. You better hurry if you're going to travel in weather like this." I said as I looked out the window.

"Yeah you're right. It's starting to rain harder out there. Well I will see you soon then." Robbie said as he walked out the door.

"Ok bye Dad."

After he left I took a shower, then called Lilly and told her everything. I told her all about the rain, the phone booth, and sort of forgiving each other.

"I'm glad you guys worked it out." Lilly said.

"Well almost, like I told you before, he raised his voice at me and all he wants to be is my boyfriend. But I want the Jake I met at the beach."

"Since you told him that, I think you should give him another chance. Then you guys can talk it out again."

"Thanks Lilly, maybe you're right. But enough about me what was up with you and Oliver today? You two never act like that around each other."

"Act like what? What did we do?" she tried to sound innocent.

"You know what I mean. Did something happen between you two?"

"Well kind of…ok it was just before school today. You went straight to class though because you were trying to avoid Jake. Anyway-

**Flashback to Lilly and Oliver talking at school in front of their lockers**

**Lilly's POV**

"Hey Lilly, did Miley go to class already?" Oliver asked

"Uhh sure...I'd love to." I said as I was taking some books out of my locker.

I was just staring at Oliver and didn't know what I was saying. I was just thinking about what Miley and I had talked about. I need to tell Oliver how I feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same way then at least he will know how I feel. I figured this was a good time since we were alone.

"What? Lilly?! Snap out of it!" Oliver looked at me funny and gently shook my shoulder. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh right, sorry. I think she's already in class. She is probably going to try and avoid Jake. Don't ask it's a long story." I added as he opened his mouth to talk. Then I smiled at him because I noticed he still had his hand on my shoulder, but he quickly took it off. "Anyway, I kind of wanted to talk to you about…something. Possibly before class, you know since we don't have first period together." I hope he got the hint.

"Oh umm...sure." he started to look a bit nervous. I think he knew what I meant. "Let's go sit over here."

We sat on some benches by the entrance of the school. I sat a little close to him purposely.

"Soo…?" Oliver asked

"Soo...what?"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah, right. I just wanted to get this out before I lose my mind. So I really-"

"I really like you too Lilly." Oliver said really fast.

"Huh?" I was a little shocked at this sudden outburst.

"Wasn't that what you were going to say?" he said hopefully

"Well actually I was just going to say that I really don't like that shirt you're wearing."

"What?! Oh man, well now you know how I feel. I just couldn't seem to get it out before but now you-"

"Come on Oliver, I was only kidding. Do you really think I would say something like that? Yes I really like you too Oliver. Like more then just friends. W-what about you?" I cannot believe I just said that. But it sure felt good to get it out.

"Yeah me too Lilly, I want to be more then friends too. But you do like the shirt don't you?"

"Of course I do Oliver. I love that one on you. Soo…what do we do now?"

I had just barely finished my sentence when Oliver gave me a quick kiss. It was only a few seconds then he ran off to class without saying goodbye. What did he run away for? Class doesn't start for another minute. Those seconds were amazing, why didn't he stay? I was still sitting on the bench for another minute until the warning bell knocked me out of my thoughts.

**End of Flashback**

**Miley's POV**

"Then after he kissed me for a few seconds, he ran off to class. Why do you think he would do something like that? I mean if we both like each other you'd think that he would want more then a few seconds for a first kiss." Lilly sighed.

"Actually Lilly I think I know why he ran off like that." I said

**A/N **Oooh…why did he run off? Do you all still like it so far?


	15. Four of Us Alone, What Could Happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

**Four of Us Alone...What Could Happen?**

"Actually Lilly I think I know why he ran off like that." I said

"What do you mean?"

"Well I poked my head out of our classroom to look for you and see if you were coming. Which happened to be the exact moment that Oliver tried to kiss you. He looked really surprised when he saw me, and then ran off to his class."

"Oh great, he must have been nervous at the thought of you knowing. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe he's just not the PDA type."

"'Not the PDA type?' That's a little lame. Can't you think of a better excuse?"

"Ok, well he probably just wasn't ready to tell me about you two yet."

"Not as lame as the first one but I guess that kind of makes sense. Well how am I supposed to be with him if he won't tell anyone?"

"Lets still get together at my house on Friday night. I'm sure he will be fine by then. I should probably talk to Jake then too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it'll be fun. Oh and Lilly, do you want to come over right now? I know it's raining a lot but, my Dad's gone and Jackson is at a friends, so I'm really bored."

"Yeah no problem, it's not that far."

"Cool thanks bye Lilly."

"See you in a few."

While I was waiting I decided to watch some TV. About a minute after I turned it on, the power went out. Figures. I lit some candles and put them on the table. Then I saw Jakes jacket sitting on the couch. Oh great, now I'll have to talk to him when he gets it. Should I call him tonight? Well I guess I probably shouldn't put it off. I decided to try him. He answered.

"Hey Jake."

"Oh hi Miley, what's up?" he still sounded sad.

"Well I just thought I'd let you know I still have your jacket." I was still a little grumpy at him.

"Oh, yeah thanks."

"Look I know it's raining pretty hard out, but do you want to come get it right now? You know, just to get the jacket." I tried to sound innocent but I figured tonight would be the best time to talk.

"Well, yeah sure if you're not busy or anything."

"No I'm not I'm actually kinda-" Just then the doorbell rang. "Jake could you hold one second?"

"Sure no problem." he laughed

"What's so funny?" I sounded confused as I went to get the door. How could he be happy already? Maybe he's ready to apologize.

"Nothing just get the door."

I opened the door and standing there was Jake. His hair and his shirt looked damp. We both hung up our phones.

"Jake?! How long have you been out here boy?" I asked as I pulled him inside then closed the door.

"About a minute. I remembered my jacket, so my Dad drove me here, and then you called when I got here."

"Oh ok, well I guess you better go then. Here's your jacket."

"Wait Miley, I'm not leaving. When you asked me if I could come tonight, I asked my Dad if I could stay for awhile. Because I want too talk about how I acted earlier, I mean if that's ok with you." he smiled.

"Yes, its ok, thanks Jake. I was thinking the same thing…Oh wait..." I just remembered Lilly. "I was just talking to Lilly and she should be here any minute. Is that ok? Can we talk later? The three of us could play a game or something."

"Cool, I can't wait." he smiled "Umm could I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah sure, just go right up the stairs you'll see it." I pointed towards the stairs.

"Ok, thanks Miley."

After he left my phone rang. It was my Dad.

"Hey Dad are you gonna be home soon?"

"Actually that's why I called. My car got stuck in some mud just as I was leaving the store. And there are roads blocked off because of a small flood. Luckily there's a hotel right near me, so it looks like I better spend the night there. Would you be ok with that?"

"Yeah that's ok Daddy. Well don't worry about me because Jake is here for a little while..." just then Lilly walked in "oh and so is Lilly..." then she was followed by Oliver. Both of them stomped their feet on the carpet in the entry way and shook water off themselves. "An-and Oliver." I gave them a confused look.

"Ok well I'm glad you're not alone. And don't think you can get away with anything just because you kids have the house to yourselves. But have a good time bud." Robbie said

"Don't worry I won't, thanks bye Daddy." I hung up the phone and looked at my friends funny. Why were they together now if they were so nervous around each other before?

"Oliver? What are you doing here? Ok so that came out a little rude, sorry. I mean what are you doing here with Lilly?"

"Yeah, nice save Miles." Oliver said sarcastically. "I know what you mean. Anyway I was actually on my way to Lilly's house when she said she was coming here. Is that ok?"

"Oh yeah it's just fine. So what were you going to Lilly's for?" I was about to tell them that Jake was here, but I was too eager to hear more about them.

"That's right Oliver, you never told me why you came to my house the whole way here." Lilly said curiously.

**A/N **Sorry I'm a little late on updating. I had an emergency and got held up. Anyway how was this chapter? A little too long?


	16. Let's Play An Innocent Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

**Let's Play An Innocent Game**

"That's right Oliver, you never told me why you came to my house the whole way here." Lilly said curiously.

"Well I...I just wanted to tell you why I...w-why I ran off at school today." Oliver was getting really nervous now. I guess we kind of put him on the spot. Just then Jake came down the stairs. Dang it, so Oliver got lucky this time. But we'll find out sooner or later.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jake said when he saw Lilly and Oliver.

"Oh yeah Jake, came to pick up his jacket and is also going to stay for awhile. Oh and my Dad's car got stuck in some mud, so he has to spend the night in a hotel, because of a small flood." I said all of this rather quickly.

"That sucks. But in a way it's cool for us, because it looks like we've got the whole house to ourselves doesn't it?" Lilly said slyly.

"Ok Lilly, either you really have to go or you have a really great idea right?" I said a little excited.

"No thanks I went before I left. And yes it's a great idea, I mean think about it you guys. Do you realize what we can do now?! We have the entire house to ourselves...the entire night!" Lilly said very excited.

It was silent for a moment as we all thought about what Lilly had just said. She was right, we could really do anything. We had several more hours before it got too late...Oh wait, I told my Dad I wouldn't.

"I'm not sure Lilly. My Dad told me not to try to get away with anything just because he's gone. So I told him I wouldn't." I said uncertainly.

"Well maybe he told you not to try anything, but he never told us we couldn't." Lilly still had a sly look about her.

"Ooh yeah, very true..." I was nervous and exited at the same time but I still had to ask. "...Ok so just tell us." Now I was excited as Lilly was thinking of a plan. Suddenly all of the lights went back on.

"Oh…well it would have been more fun if it was a real blackout." Lilly said a little disappointed.

We were sitting in the living room. I pulled Lilly into the kitchen out of earshot from the guys. They watched curiously then began talking.

"Lilly, please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About trying something on the guys tonight? Jake and I are only friends and we-"

"Eww Miley, relax. All I was going to do is have Oliver and Jake call their parents and ask to spend the night. I will ask too of course."

"Nothing else right, just an innocent sleepover?" I was a whispering now. Then Lilly gave me a sly, wide grin.

"And maybe a few 'innocent' games." She air quoted innocent games.

"Ok, ok what's with that, what's with the air quotes around innocent?" I said rather quickly.

Now I was a little scared yet curious at what she was up to. She grabbed a long glass out of one of the cupboards in our kitchen.

"Oh Miley? Have you ever played spin the bottle?" Lilly said with that sly look still mounted on her face.

"Oh my gosh Lilly, are you serious?! They'll think we're crazy." I whispered. Now I was just horrified at the thought of spin the bottle. What is she thinking?

I was facing Lilly, my back towards the guys. They had been right behind me the whole time and Lilly didn't say anything. Just after my last sentence Jake said something that scared me.

"What are you going to do that's so crazy?" He whispered in my ear.

**A/N **Sorry I am late again. I haven't been feeling well but I'm getting better. I know this chapter isn't long but the next one will be longer. The next one will also have a great cliffhanger. So be prepared because this story is about to take a big twist. Thanks again to my readers for their reviews.


	17. Is It Innocent?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

**Is It Innocent?**

"What are you going to do that's so crazy?" He whispered in my ear.

I made a small scream, turned around and jumped back a foot.

"Oh gosh! Jake don't do that again." I said breathing heavily, then laughed a little.

"Whoa, alright sorry Miles, but what are you two up to?" he said as he and Oliver folded their arms.

"Well we were kind of thinking…" I lightly pushed Lilly on the shoulder. "…ok I was thinking we could play a few 'innocent' games like spin the bottle for starters." She said with air quotes again and then held up the long glass.

Jake and Oliver looked at each other and smiled. They looked back at us and smiled. I really didn't like where this was going for some reason.

"Awesome! Sounds like a great idea to me." Oliver said walking over to the couch.

"Cool and Jake, how about you?" Lilly asked walking over to Oliver.

"Yeah I'm cool with it. Let's get started!" Jake said excited

Jake smiled and went to sit on the couch with Lilly and Oliver. I was still standing in the kitchen because I didn't want to do it. But the others were looking at me.

"Come on Miley, what's the harm? It's just a game." Lilly said with a half laugh.

"Oh alright I'll do it…"I said as I walked over to the couch and sat next to Jake. "…but only a few rounds."

"Ok so first we'll put it on the ground right here..."She placed the glass on its side and put it on the floor in front of us. "...since we don't have a real bottle, lets just say that the opening of the glass is like the pointed end on a bottle. Oh and we should also sit in a circle around the glass" Lilly said

We all got down from the couch and sat next to each other in a circle, leaving space in the middle for the glass to spin.

"Hey I have another idea. Since you wanted to play in the dark, how about we combine Seven minutes in Heaven with this game?That way it will be dark when we go in the closet." I said with excitement. Now I began to get into this game.

"Ooh, that's a great idea Miley! But wait, I thought you didn't want to do this at all." Oliver said

"Hey, a girl can change her mind can't she? Now let's get started. Let's do a round where the guys spin and then the girls. How about the girls go first?" I suggested. Everyone agreed.

I leaned over to spin the glass. I could feel Jake watching me again. After it spun it landed on Jake. What are the odds? We went up to the closet. It had a few coats and the only light came from the crack under the door. Lilly timed us after we closed the door.

"Well Miley I guess now would be the best time to talk huh?" Jake whispered in a nervous voice.

"Yeah I guess so." now we both whispered

"Listen Miley, I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…that's not the real me. The real me is when we talked on the beach. I shouldn't jump ahead to being your boyfriend. So how about starting out as just friends?" Jake asked as we were cuddled together in the closets tight space. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Jake. I wanted to be just friends because you were moving things to fast. So now that you're sorry for yelling, then I'm ready for more then friends." I said

Now that we were so close I moved in and kissed him for a minute. It was back, his long and electrifying kisses. Now I'm glad we worked things out so I could get more of this back. Jake pulled away briefly.

"So does this mean you want to be my girlfriend?" he breathed with a smile.

"Yes of course. What do you think it would mean you ego boy?" I grinned widely. "And you know we can-

"Hey guys times up." Lilly said as she pulled the door open.

"Well thanks a lot Lilly!" I said sarcastically

"Sorry but thats how it goes. So how did it go?" she said quickly

Lilly and I lingered behind as Jake walked over to the couch. He sat next to Oliver who was watching TV.

"Ok so that was a bit confusing, what you just said, but it was great. We made up!" I whispered excitedly.

"Miley that is so cool. Well Oliver and I have just been watching TV. But now I could find out why he ran when I spin him."

"Lilly, you don't know he is going to be the one."

"Come on Miley, you spun Jake. So of course I would spin Oliver. Ok, time for the next round. Is it my turn to spin?" Lilly asked as we sat down next to the guys.

"Ooh yeah." I smirked at her.

Lilly spun the glass. We were both hoping she would spin Oliver. Knowing that I got Jake she would definitely get Oliver. I mean what are the odds right? From everyone staring at each other in silence, it knocked me out of my thoughts. As I looked over to who was spun, I first saw Lilly and her eyes were wide. Then I looked at the glass and who it was pointed at. This was against what we were thinking. It had landed on...Jake.

**A/N **I am feeling better, thanks. But I might be a little late on the next chapter. So does anyone like the turn this story is taking?


	18. Are Things Changing?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

A/N I hope this one is extra long because it might be awhile before the next chapter. So enjoy.

* * *

**Are Things Changing?**

This was against what we were thinking. It had landed on...Jake. My eyes were wide too, but its how the game goes and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Well...go ahead Lilly. You know how the game works." I reluctantly got up from the couch and pulled her up with me. We walked to the closet quickly and I whispered to her before Jake caught up. "Lilly you know what to do right? Just stand there or-or talk or-"

"I know how this works Miles, it was my idea. I have to kiss him" She said with an annoyed tone.

"Jake and I have made up now, so not even seconds, j-j-just a light peck." I said.

"Calm down, I won't pull anything big. Let's go Jake." Lilly added as Jake just walked up behind us.

Lilly and Jake entered the closet. Lilly winked at me, letting me know everything would be fine. Just before I closed the door Jake, was looking at Lilly. I quickly looked away and slammed the door. What was going on? Then I walked over to the couch and sat next to Oliver and start timing them.

"Hey Oliver?" I sighed and ignored the TV.

"Yeah?" Oliver said as he turned off the TV and looked at me.

"They're our friend's, so I know I should trust them but-"

"Miley, we both know they're probably just talking to pass time. Even though they have to have one small kiss because it is a rule but, where's the harm? Anyway, we both know who we want. You're with Jake and I'm with Lilly."

"W-wait so you two really are together?" I beamed as I heard his last sentence.

"Uuh...umm...well yeah. I guess we are. We both like each other and we kissed, so-"

"Oliver you ran away. I would hardly call that a kiss. Why did you run anyway?"

"Oh that's right, you saw me. Well I guess I was just nervous. I'm never usually nervous around Lilly but when we told each other how we feel, that's when I decided to kiss her." he said in a rush.

"But that still doesn't explain why you ran off. Was it because you saw me?" I asked curiously.

"No it had nothing to do with you. I ran off because...b-because I didn't feel anything. I thought it would happen once we kissed, but it didn't. I know I should have said something before but I just don't know how to tell her. Because I know she has liked me for a long time and this would just break her heart." Oliver said all this quietly.

As he told me, his head hung down a little and he had a very sad tone in his voice. Oliver's hands were in his lap, and it took me a minute to realize that my hand had been on his throughout our whole conversation. I don't know when or how it got there but I know why; it was for comfort. I think he noticed that I noticed but neither of us did anything about it.

"Gosh Oliver, I don't know what to say. I-I mean I am sorry. I could talk to her if you want."

"No thanks Miles. It's like, I like her but there is no real spark. I know she feels it and that's what makes me sad. I just don't want to let her down like this. I want this too but I guess I'll have to wait and find it somewhere else."

**Flashback to Lilly and Jake in the closet, during Miley and Oliver's conversation**

**Lilly's POV**

After I winked at Miley, she slammed the door. What was that all about? Then I looked over at Jake and he was looking at me. I guess she got the wrong idea.

"So Jake, you and Miley are together now right?" I said as I slowly backed away from him to lean against the opposite wall.

"Oh yeah, yep….definitely. Soo seven minutes is a long time. What do you want to do?" he was nervous too.

"Well…do you want to get, why we're here, over with first?"

"Come on Lilly, you make it sound like you don't want to get near me." Jake said with a smile. I could hardly see him, but the light from under the door illuminated part of his face.

"Hey, I didn't mean that. You know what I-"

Before I knew it, Jake had moved in fast and cut me off with a light peck and then pulled away.

"Well how was that? Do we need to go any longer?" Jake said

"Now you're making it sound like you don't want to get near me." I smirked at him and he blushed. "No that's all. Miley told me just a quick one because you two made up. She really does like you Jake."

"Yeah I know. It's really great isn't it?" he smiled and sighed, yet sounded slightly disappointed. What's up with him? "And you would know wouldn't you because aren't you and Oliver-"

"No, I don't really know. I think we do feel the same way about each other. He tried to kiss me the other day but ran off after a few seconds. I mean what's up with that? I felt something and he must have because he said he liked me. But why would he run off like that?" I asked annoyed.

"Well why don't you just ask him?"

"I know I should, I just haven't found the right moment yet." I folded my arms.

"Ok well it looks like our time is about up. I wonder where Miley is."

"I don't know but let's just go." I said as I opened the door.

**End of Flashback**

**Miley's POV**

Oliver looked up at me. Just then I heard the closet door open. I can't believe I completely forgot about them. Jake and Lilly walked out looking confused.

"Sorry you guys I forgot. What's wrong?" I asked because of their confused looks as they approached the couch.

"It's ok Miley we timed ourselves. But what have you two been doing?" Lilly asked

She pointed to my hand which was still rested on Oliver's. Uh oh. I quickly took it off. Oliver and I turned to opposite ends of the couch at the same time, blushing. I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on.

**A/N **Glad everyone likes the twist! Be prepared for upcoming chapters


	19. Conversation In A Closet

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

**Conversation In A Closet**

She pointed to my hand which was still rested on Oliver's. Uh oh. I quickly took it off. Oliver and I turned to opposite ends of the couch at the same time, blushing. I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on.

"Nothing much. We, we were just watching TV….and talking." I said quickly with a wide smile.

I don't think Lilly bought it but she still decided to change the subject and move on to the next round. It was Oliver's turn. We all sat down and Oliver spun. It has to be Lilly, it just has to be. They have to get together. I thought this while it was spinning. As it slowed I turned away. I didn't want to look because for some reason I knew who it might be. But I reluctantly looked over anyway. I was right; it was centered directly at me.

"Well ok Oliver, let's go!" I said trying to hurry this along.

I jumped up quickly and pulled Oliver away with me before I could see the look on Lilly's face. Once we were in the closet Oliver backed away to the opposite wall. Which wasn't very far, but I knew what he meant. I didn't want to do this either. We whispered the whole time we were in there.

"Oh no Miley, did you see the look on Lilly's face?!"

"No and I don't want too. Gosh Oliver, why'd you have to spin me?" I whispered. I was a little annoyed.

"Hey Miley come on, it wasn't my fault ok? It's just what-"

"I was only kidding ok? I was just being sarcastic." I gave him a small smile "Look, I don't want to do this any more than you do, but…" I paused by the look on Oliver's face. "Oliver? You really want to do this?" I asked, a little afraid to hear the answer.

"Well maybe. I mean can't we just try and see how it feels?" he whispered

"What?! I know we have to because of the game, but on purpose? Oliver you can't, I already have Jake."

"Well there was nothing there when I first kissed Lilly. So I don't know what to do now." he whined.

"Come on, just because you didn't feel anything now doesn't mean you won't later. So just give it another chance ok? Its Jake's turn next. If he spins me will you promise to talk to Lilly when you guys are alone?" I said

Then I realized I had my hands on his shoulders ever since we began talking in the closet. He noticed but I didn't do anything. Why didn't I do anything?

"Alright, I promise. That sounds like a good idea." he sighed and took a step forward. "Well are you ready?"

When he stepped forward the light from under the door illuminated his face and his eyes. There was something about...Whoa no! I've been talking to him like a brother and thinking about him as a brother and it better stay that way.

"Uuhu...let's do this, but quickly 'cause we each have someone."

"Oh yeah, of course." He said casually

We both moved in at the same time. I have no idea why, but it was longer then a quick peck. It actually lasted about five seconds. I pulled away first and took my hands off his shoulders. Then he took his hands off my waist. I hadn't even noticed they were there. Why didn't I? Those five seconds felt like forever.

"No Oliver I-I can't…you shouldn't-" I said quietly then Oliver cut me off.

"But Miley I felt-"

"Jake and I just got back together ok? Just try and talk to Lilly. You two will do great together. So times up let's go." I said and pulled open the door.

I walked out quickly before I saw the look on Oliver's face and before he had a chance to catch up. I was sitting on the couch when he was still closing the closet door.

"So how'd it go" Lilly asked

"Oh uhh...f-fine really, we just talked mostly and then did what we were supposed to do. So who's turn? Jakes! Great let's do this." I was rambling on because I was so nervous. Why was I?

As I sat back down on the floor, Lilly and Jake were giving me weird looks.

"What's wrong with you guys" I faked a small laugh. "Just another round, ok? Oh by the way, what did you two do while we were in there?" I asked as I pointed to Lilly and Jake.

"Oh not much really, we just watched TV." Lilly said as she sat next to me. She got the idea that I wanted to change the subject and start the next round.

Jake leaned in and spun. I watched intently this time, almost as if willing it to land on me. I didn't though, it pointed straight at Jake.

"Whoa, I can't really kiss myself. Can I spin again?" Jake said smiling. We all laughed.

"Yes Jake, you can spin again. You know the rules don't you?" I said looking right at him.

"Of course I do. I was just joking." He laughed while he spun. "I know the rules so well that I can make the game work however I want." He said with a very happy grin.

He pointed down at the glass because it had stopped spinning. I was still looking at him and I hadn't even noticed. When I looked at the glass I looked back up at Jake and beamed. It was pointed right at me again. Now Oliver and Lilly can finally be alone again.

"Cool let's go!" I said as we both got up at the same time.

"We'll time you." Lilly smirked.

"Yeah thanks Lilly." I smirked back.

As I turned around in the closet and pulled the door shut, I saw Oliver and Lilly sit on the couch to watch TV. I mostly noticed Oliver though; he just slumped down on the couch looking really disappointed. Oh no, why is he doing this? But he promised me he would talk to Lilly so things better change. I quickly closed the door before Jake got suspicious.

We talked about school for the first while and then what we would do on our next date. I also invited him to my next concert. Then even though I could hardly see his eyes, Jake had me mesmerized again. And we kissed for the last minute.

"Well it's been seven minutes now." I said after I looked at my watch. "I wonder why Lilly hasn't knocked. Anyway let's go."

I walked out of the closet at the same moment Oliver was moving in to kiss Lilly. I stopped so he wouldn't be distracted. I'm so glad he gave it another try. Even though he didn't see me, he pulled away after a few seconds. Why did he do it again? Lilly's back was facing me, but I saw Oliver's face. He had the same look on his face again, like he didn't know what to do. Oh no Oliver don't say it yet, you'll crush her.

"What's wrong Oliver?" Lilly said quietly, right after he stopped.

**A/N** I know you might be saying by now, "What are you doing?!" I'm thinking the same thing. Just kidding Just wait and things will turn out great. Keep reviewing too. Positively please!


	20. Fighting Feelings and Forgiving

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

**Fighting Feelings and Forgiving**

What's wrong Oliver?" Lilly said quietly, right after he stopped.

I ran over to the couch and sat between them. Then I acted like I hadn't seen anything. Jake didn't notice a thing because he was behind me in the closet.

"Hey how are you guys? We're finished and that was the last round." I said as I bounced between them on the couch. "Its not very late yet so what do you want to do now? We could play another game or watch a movie. Is anybody hungry? We have pie." I rambled on again.

I smiled at Oliver. I new he liked pie. So I had to find a way to talk to him alone about Lilly. Jake and Lilly said no thanks in unison. So now I can talk with Oliver in the kitchen.

"What kind of pie?" Oliver asked.

He jumped up and ran over to the kitchen. I was right behind him and then I heard the TV being turned on. Good, now we can talk for just a minute.

"Oh I think its blueberry." I said as I started cutting him a piece. Then I looked back over at Jake and Lilly. Good, they were really into the show they were watching. "Oliver, what did you two talk about while Jake and I were in the closet?" I said real quietly while I passed him his pie.

"Well we talked about that kiss I tried to give her."

"And did you tell her why you ran away?" we were both talking quietly. Jake and Lilly hadn't gotten suspicious yet.

"Well...no. Even though I already knew she felt something, I asked her anyway. I didn't really want to tell her yet."

"Why'd you kiss her again anyway?" I asked while I got some pie for myself now.

"I thought I'd take your advice and give it another try."

"Soo...did anything change?"

"Well sort of but not quite. I want something to be there but there just isn't." he mumbled

I looked back over at Lilly and Jake. They were still consumed in the TV. Thank goodness it was on loud so Lilly didn't hear that.

"Well I think you should tell her soon then. You can't keep leading her on like this."

"I know, I know and I will. But Miley? The only time I really felt something was when you and I-"

My eyes widened. I dropped my fork on my plate to stop him from talking.

"Hey Oliver, why don't we go watch a movie with them."

"But Miley I-"

I hadn't finished eating but I still got up and walked quickly to the couch. Oliver did the same. I put in a movie, and then sat down. Lilly and Jake were sitting at opposite ends of the couch. I sat next to Jake and Oliver sat between me and Lilly. Gosh Oliver, why are you doing this to me?! He knows I'm with Jake. Is he really making me choose? No, there is no question about it. Oliver is like a brother. Why can't he understand that?

"Hello? Miley?!" Jake was waving his hand in front of my face and snapped me out of my thoughts. Whoa, that was weird.

"Oh sorry, what's up?" I smiled and acted like nothing was wrong.

"Why are we watching this? I thought you wanted to watch a movie." Jake asked and pointed to the TV.

I was in such a hurry to get out of my awkward conversation with Oliver; I just grabbed a CD and didn't notice what it was. It was one of my concerts. I laughed and jumped up from the couch.

"Oops, sorry guys. How about one of these?"

I held up a few movies. Just then the power went out again.

"Oh great, not again!" I said and went over to the table to light the candles again.

"I don't care. I didn't want to watch anything anyway." Oliver sighed and smirked at me as I sat back down.

"Gosh Oliver, way too be positive." I shot back at him. I saw where he was going; he was trying to get me back for not listening to him. "Well why don't you think of what we should do?" I smirked at him.

"Really? You want me to decide? Wow Miley, I thought you'd never ask. I'm sure I can think of something a lot better than 'spin the bottle'! " Oliver said very sarcastically as he stood up from the couch.

"Hey what is your problem?!" I stood up too and faced him. I was mad now "That was Lilly's idea and you…." I looked at Lilly.

"No Miley not here!"

Oliver could tell that I was going to tell Lilly how he really felt. She and Jake looked very confused. I didn't want to say this now but I had to or else Oliver never would. "…you liked it. You didn't want our kiss to end." I said quietly and looked over at Lilly. She jumped up from the couch.

"Oliver!" Lilly shouted "Have you been leading me on?!"

"Lilly I-I just didn't-"

"Didn't what?" Lilly cut him off. "Didn't feel anything, is that it? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Miley? How did you feel about that kiss?" Jake chimed in and stood up next to me. He actually kind of startled me.

"Yeah Miley, I'd like to know too." Lilly said and folded her arms. Now everyone was looking at me. Oh gosh, can anything get anymore awkward? How am I supposed to say this?

"Well the truth is I thought I had feelings for you Oliver, but…" Jakes eyes widened "…but I really don't. You are more like a brother to me and I just hoped you would feel the same way, so I'm sorry." I said quietly

"Thanks Miles but I'm the one that should be sorry. I started this whole thing and Lilly I shouldn't…" Oliver put his hand on her shoulder. She looked like she was about to shrug it off but was willing to listen. "…I shouldn't have done that to you. I just didn't feel anything when we first kissed so I was afraid and I didn't know who to turn to. But I want to give us another try if that's ok with you." He said quietly.

"Oliver it's ok. We can work this out." Lilly smiled.

Then the power went back on again. Oh how convenient was that.

"Well this is getting cheesy enough for me. How about a movie now?" Jake said and smiled at me.

"You sure do know how to ruin a moment don't you?" I said to him sarcastically and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Yep, that's my job." He said and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled back at him.

"And I love your job." I said as Jake sat on the couch.

"Well it looks like the cheesiness turned around on you two." Oliver said and I threw a pillow at him. "Hey!" he laughed

"Do you guys want any popcorn?" Lilly asked as she headed for the kitchen

"Sure, thanks Lilly." I said as I put a movie in then I sat back down in between Jake and Oliver.

"Miley, I just wanted to apologize again. I really do like you as a sister. You give great advice, thanks." He said and smiled.

"It's ok Oliver, thank you." I said and smiled back

A minute later Lilly returned with a big bowl of popcorn and I turned on the movie. Jake was really surprised.

"Hey I thought you didn't like horror movies."

"Well it is the perfect night and setting isn't it?" I said and smiled at him and looked into his eyes once again.

"Very true." He said and smiled back.

Throughout the movie Lilly and I had our guys to hug for the rest of the evening. It turned out to be a better night then I thought. We didn't know what the next day would bring but we knew it would be a happy one.

**THE END**

**A/N** So what did you all think? End ok? Email me suggestions for my next story. That is if you think I should write another one? And Thanks to all who think I'm a great writer!


End file.
